This Love
by Nobody you should know about
Summary: After the world is plunged into darkness by a nuclear war, a young, lonely man is scavenging amongst the wrecked cars on a desolate highway somewhere deep in the Nevada region, where he forms a strong bond with the most unlikely friend anyone could have.
1. Bring Your Daughter to the Slaughter

**I do not own Kimber Manufacturing, Mytishchi Engineering Works, Bible, Slayer or anything else seen (read) in this fic. All characters and events are PURELY FICTIONAL.**

As the last hours of before christmas eve started to count, in a small white house, a young girl was waiting rather anxiously for something to happen. Something she had waited almost the whole year. All the neatly wrapped boxes under the christmas tree, just begging to be teared out of their wrappings and reveal the hidden presents inside them were no concer for the young girl that was sitting in a big, comfy couch but still was sitting rather uncomfortable.

"Mom, when is dad returning home?" The girl asked, for the tenth time that day.

"Honey, how many times do i have to tell you, dad will come home for christmas." Said the woman sitting next to the little girl.

"But what if he's dead?" asked suddenly the girl from her mother.

The womans face quickly flushed pale as she heard this.

"Honey, he is not dead, i know it and you know it too."

"But mom, what if he IS dead? What would we do then?"

"Amy, your father is not dead. Don't say things like that again, do you hear me?"

As the woman said this to her daughter, she heared something rustling behind the front door.

"Mom, did you hear that?" Asked the little girl, imagining who might be behind that door

"Yes, i did hear it. Amy, why don't you go and wait in your room?"

The girl nodded and ran up the stairs to her room

As the woman heard her daughters door closing, she turned off the light in the corridor and slowly opened the front door, hoping her husband would be there. As she got the door open, a suddent gust of wind pushed her back, bringing cold air and a little snow inside the house. A man stepped in the house, closing the door behind him and shrugging off some of the snow on his clothes.

The woman was waiting in a dark corner of the corridor, waiting for the man to notice her. Instead of the man noticing her, he heard a quiet whisper from someone standing at the top of the stairway.

"Dad?" Asked the faint voice of the young girl.

The man quickly turned to face the little girl, who was running towards him.

"Amy!" Gasped the man as he was quickly locked into a warm hug.

"Dad! Oh how have i missed you daddy!" The little girl was yelling from happines.

"You werent the only one missing him Amy." Said the woman, coming out from the the corner as she flipped the light switch, filling the dark hallway with a warm glow.

The man squinted his weary eyes from the suddent light.

"Rachel" The man confirmed as he saw the woman standing in front of him.

"Amy, why don't you go wait for me in the living room. I will come there shortly with your mother." The man said to the excited little girl.

As the girl left for the living room, the man turned to the woman waiting in front of him.

"Mick, it's so good to see you." Sighed the woman, giving the man an warm hug too.

"I'm just happy they let you be home with your family." The woman sighed again, tightening her hug.

"Rachel, i'm sorry but i can be here only for the christmas and then i have to return to work." Hearing this, the woman let a deep, sad sigh.

"Why did you have to join the USN- or whatever it is?"

"The USMC hun." Replied the man.

"I don't care what it is, why did you have to join them. You know it is an risky job and what would we do if someone would come knocking our door someday, telling us that you have passed away 'Serving your country'?"

The man was left wordless.

"I..." Was the only thing the man was able to say.

"Nevermind, im just happy you are here today with your family." The woman sighed yet again.

"C'mon, lets head to the living room." The man said, feeling a bit sad inside.

A few hours later when things started to settle down, the family again reunited, Amy was eager to ask all the things she wanted to know abut the things his father had done when he was away from home.

"What did you do when you were away from home dad?" The girl asked her father who was sipping a large cup of warm coffe.

"I was in Afghanistan sweetie." The man replied

"Where is Afghanistan?" Asked Amy, just starting her stream of questions.

"It's somewhere around south and central Asia. " The man answered, feeling happines inside him just from the fact that he could be around his family.

"What were you doing there?"

"I was protecting the people there from the rebel insurgents."

"Who are they?" Amy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who? The rebels?" Mick asked his daughter, not sure of her question.

"Yeah, those." Confirmed Amy.

"Well, the rebels are bad people who go about, killing, hurting, stealing and otherwise being just a nuisance to the peaceful people there."

"So are they terrorists?" Amy asked, trying to summarise the whole thing.

"Well yes, in a way. They think we try to opress their religions and steal away their lands, so they fight us and anyone who has anything to do with the NATO, US or anyone else."

"Fucking hajjis i say." Mick suddently blurted out.

"What?" Rachel suddently glared at him, not sure of what she had heard.

"Unnh- Nothing, just slipped out that accidentaly." The man replied, feeling bad using bad language like that in front of his family.

"Oh, okay then." Rachel responded, still holding an eye on Mick, suddently noticing a black holster on his right thigh. Before she could ask what it was, she was cut off by Amy.

"Did you have to fight there daddy?" Asked Amy, her usual happy tone gone and now carried a little hint of worry on her voice.

"... Yes, i did." Mick finaly replied, wondering how should he respond to her daughter.

The rest of the evening went fluently by opening presents, eating and just generally talking about everyting that had happened during the time Mick was away. When the night went further on, Amy started to feel drowsy, and started to head towards her room for some sleep.

As Rachel and Mick heard Amys rooms door close, they just sit in the silence, like something suddent was going to happen.

"Why do you have that thing with you?" Rachel pointed at the gun in Mick's holster.

Mick suddently realised that Rachel was talking about his pistol.

He slowly pulled it from it's holster, admiring the handiwork of the pure black Kimber Colt 1911. He gave a slight smile as he saw the light being sucked in the matte black handgun, admiring how something so small, so beautiful could again be so deadly. A single .45 ACP bullet was so lightweight, but still able to be so heavy. It was like a struggle between light and heavy. A single squeeze was enought to send the light slug propelling through the air and end someones life. A single bullet, a single flick of a finger, a single squeeze, something so small, was able to decide if someone lived to see their family, their friends, their loved ones and another day, or to die right in that spot.

Mick admired the simple, ugly lump in his hands that had the power of denying life from the face of the world. Something that had taken millions of years of evolution and perfection was suddently denied by something that's being mass producet by dozens per hour. Something so ugly but still so beautiful at the same time.

"Mick?" Asked Rachel again, making Mick snap back to reality.

"I... don't know... I just tought that i shouldnt leave it at the base." Mick replied back,

"It's not like somebody would steal that thing from you anyways."

"It's not because of that. I just felt an urge that i should take her with me."

"Her?" Questioned Rachel.

"I mean it, IT." Assured Mick hurriedly.

"Okay, i'll let you off with that one. But don't let me ca-"

"Mom! Dad! Theres something outside!" Amy yelled, looking out of the kitchen window.

As both Rachel and Mick got in the kitchen to see what made Amy so excited, Mick saw something that made him go pale.

"A Zeus!" Mick suddently screamed.

"Mick, whats an Zeus?" Aksed Rachel worriedly as she saw Mick's expression change from suprised to scared.

"ZSU-23 Shilka. A four barreled anti-aircraft weapon system. The very spawn of Satan himself." Answered Mick, as Rachel turned her head back at the huge metal beast sitting in their front yard, its turret dome turning rapidly as four long barrels were pointing towards the sky.

"What is that thing doing here?" Amy asked, scared of his fathers suddent outburst of fear and anger as he saw the tank in their lawn.

"I havent got the slightest idea, maybe it just ran out of gas or broke or something." Rachel answered Amy, pulling the girl towards herself.

"It hasn't ran out of gas as the dome is still moving and the snow has melted from its exhaust fumes. And i seriously doubt it has encountered any mechanical problems as those fuckers were built to last." Mick answered, still staring at the metal beast in their front yard.

Rachel sighed and turned towards Mick to trying complain about his cursing.

"Mick, watch your langu-" She was cut off by a loud, booming rattle that came from the Shilka as enormous flames flashed from its four long barrles. As soon as the roaring from its guns started, it came to an end. Hundrets of spent shells were covering the lawn, smoke erecting from the four barrels as they sat pleased from the havoc they had caused just mere seconds ago. Both Rachel and Amy were covering behind the kitchen counter as Mick just stood there mouth open, shocked what the beast had just did. Minutes later an explosion echoed through the area as the Shilka had raked an unsuspecting F-35. The mighty F-35 was teared apart and smashed into a small house, engulfing it in flames. As the Shilka seemed happy from its succesfull kill, it started to survey the area around it. Despite the night being dark, the Shilka seemed to stop, pointing right towards Mick.

"Rachel, take Amy with you and run!"

"B-But-" Rachel tried to argue.

"Just take and run!" Mick yelled in agony as he knew what was going to happen.

Mick could see through the four barrels, all pointing at him, like they were trying to pierce his soul. He pulled out his Kimber and took aim at the SPAAG. It was David versus Goliath but now Goliath had four 23 mm machineguns. Mick started to empty his clip at the thing. So the .45 does have the power to take a life from this world, but it just doesnt cut it when dealing with armour of this kind. The Shilka didnt even seem to notice the shooting or just didnt care.

Suddently, something caught the beasts attention.

A woman and a small girl trying yo flee away into the woods. Mick saw this too and immediately knew what was going to happen.

He tried rush towards the Shilka but stopped in terror as he heard again the loud roar of the four guns.

He knew what it was shooting at, but still had to look at the two bodies. What he saw made him gasp for air.

Rachel was lying dead on the ground, shredded to little gibs that made her almost unrecognizable. The only thing that was left intact of Rachel was her upper torso and left arm. He saw the tribal tatto on the arm and was sure that the body, indeed, was Rachel (Or what was left of her anyways). He was almost going to pass out till he saw something move. Amy was still alive, with a gapping hole on her left leg.

As the Shilka saw her too, it started to sing its trademark song of death at the poor little girl. Mick saw as Amy's body was torn to shreds, blood and pieces of meat, gut's and dirt flying everywhere.

Despite the Shilkas deafening roar, he could hear Amy cry in agony from the pain. This was too much for Mick.

As the Shilkas guns silenced once more, satisfied of the death and torment it brought, Mick could see where the last bullet had hit her beloved daughter. Right through her left eye. Mick couldn't believe this nightmare was real. Suddently the satisfied Shilka started to move, driving right over Amy's ripped carcass. as it rolled over the body, a small crunch was heard and a bloody trail started to form behind the Shilka. Mick was down to his knees, crying at the sight, yelling why the motherfucker called god wasn't there helping him.

Suddently the Shilka stopped, spinned its turret around and took aim at Mick. He was ready. There was nothing else left in the world for him to live for. But instead the Shilka opening fire, the hatch opened and a man wearing white camouflage gear popped out.

"С Рождеством Вас поздравляю. Счастья, радости желаю!" The man yelled at Mick and waved at him, quickly turning back in and closing the hatch. The Harvester of Sorrow started to roll again, driving off into the distance, shooting at anyone and anything in its path as it looked to fit.

Mick was left shocked in terror, as he sat at the same spot for four full days, not moving an inch. When he finaly got up, the radio chatter from his radiophone caught his attemtion.

"Oh god oh god oh god!"

"That's it man, game over man, game over! What the fuck are we gonna do now? What are we gonna do? "

"The ruskies have done it this time! They are nuking everything to the ground!"

As he looked up, he saw a bright flash off the distance. He just stood there, staring at the flash as destruction and death stood in its wake. An deafening bang and immense force sent Mick into the air, only to crash into a garrage wall, crushing his skull open as a big lump of his head slided off. The bright flash turned into a huge mushroom cloud as it continued to grow. Then came the heat that burned the flesh off from his dead, mangled body, leaving only a few charred bones intact.

The whole world stood in terror as two of the mightiest forces in the world collided at each other, destroying everything with their WMD's. As the western forces initially seemed to have gainde the upper hand, Mother Russia unleashed all of her rage, launching nuclear weapons ranging from mere half a kiloton to the Russian pride, the 550 Megaton 'Ultimate weapon' prototype they had been developing from 2012 onwards. And in 2013 they got their chance at testing their new toy. If they were to loose the war, they wanted to be sure that everyone around them would loose the war too. The western countries also didn't hesitate to throw everything they got at everyone. The destruction was total.

Nearly two centuries later, humanity had started to show signs of life again, only to return back to its old habits of fighting wars over little things. Were it before the apocalypse for oil, food, land, political or cultural reasons, humanity was again fighting for the seemingly same things._


	2. Strength Beyond Strength

A young looking man, in his early twenties, was struggling on a old highway in the great Nevada desert with a stubborn trunk door. The man wasn't very musculated but wasn't a complete toothpick too. His short black hair was slightly swaying in the warm post apocalyptic breeze, his gray eyes fixed on the wreck of cars, surveying for anything useful.

He was scavenging amongst the car's that littered the old highway. As he closed the trunk of the old wrecked Chrysler Voyager, shaking his head as he didn't find anything useful in the old relic, he saw a small flash in the corner of his eye. He immeadiately ducked behind the Voyager thinking what the flash was.

'Could it have been a scope?' He tought to himself

'Possibly.'

'Well, i better go and take a look.' He reassured himself as he peeked over the old Voyager and saw what was the cause of the flash.

The light was being reflected off the surface of an old cars paint.

"The fuck i am jumping at cars?" He said to himself, giving off a small chuckle.

He then begined to move towards the peculiar car.

"Whoa!" He gasped as he was next to the glimmering white car.

"How the hell it is in such a good condition?" He said to himself wondering how thist car could have survived in such a great condition for so many years. It seemed brand new.

As he opened the glovebox of the car, a few documents fell of to the floor. He picked one of them and gave a quick glance at it. They were apparently the documents for this car.

Year of make: 1986

'Wow, this car is like over 200 years old and in such a good condition.'

He put the documents back into the glovebox and proceeded to check under a plastic flap beside the driver's seat for the vehicle number and was very suprised when he found it. ACID Prototype 23. He started to believe that this was not an genuine RS500. He went to check if there was anything interesting in the trunk that might be of use to him.

When he was about to open the trunk, he saw a few different coloured letters engraved on the trunk door.

He instantly recognized the blue oval logo. It was the logo of the old Ford motor company.

He continued to gaze at the other engraved letters

Sierra Cosworth was engraved in shining chrome coloured letters.

RS500 was engraved in bold red letters.

The weirdest thing about the car must have been the whaletail spoiler. It looked goofy but still gave a sense of intimidation and aggressiveness into the design of the car.

He tried to open the trunk but it didnt budge.

"Huh, must be stuck then." The man frowned as he was eager to know if there was anything in the trunk.

The curiosity got the better of him and he tried to open the trunk again.

The man hassled with the trunk again but still it wouldnt bude.

"Come on, could you just open already!" The man shouted when suddently the trunk gave a small click and popped open.

"Wha-" The man jumped back as the trunk automatically opened, revealing a blue device, resembling an engine of some sort inside the trunk. But it wasnt like any other engine he had seen before. It was coloured completely with cold colours, mainly blue and purple, had many wires and tube running through it. The letters A.C.I.D were engraved in the face plate of the 'engine' in red bold letters. The man was fascinated by the mighty machine and couldnt stop admiring it.

When he finaly closed the trunk, he went infront of the car and popped the hood open. Under the white bonnet was a engine. Just an engine, a slightly curious looking one but still an engine. He noticed that there was a nice looking turbo setup attached to the engine. He checked the front slam panel for the chassis number. Again he was suprised by the weird chasis number. ACID Prototype 23. He started to get irritated "Now just what the hell is this 'ACID Prototype 23'?" As he went back to the drivers seat, he saw that the bonnet was no longer open.

"I remember i left that thing open." He remarked to himself. This didn't ease any of his nervousness.

Looking through the dashboard, he noticed that there keys were lost. Well, they would be useless to him anyways as there was no keyhole anywhere to be seen.

He only saw a small round, black glass surface where the keyhole should have been. As he rubbed the small glass surface a little, the car started to quietly hum. Dozens of lights flared up at the dashboard and a small lcd screen pulsed alive, starting to feed all kinds of information

- Tire-pressure monitoring system: online.

- Warning, tire wear exceeds safe levels. Change of tyres is advised.

- Lubricant levels: adequate.

- Brake fluids: minimal. Change of brake fluids is advised.

- Oil and Fuel filters condition: acceptable.

The information continued to flood the small lcd screen and the man could already tell that this was not your everyday car. He saw a monitor screen pop up from the dashboard. As the monitor sprang to life, it was briefly completely white untill it turned blue and the only thing on the screen was a thin, straight horizontal green line, sitting in middle of the screen, similar to an heartbeat line. Frankly, he didn't believe this was an genuine RS500, but it wasn't your everyday Ford too. It was something else, something far more sinister.

He noticed an weird device on the dashboard. He knew that it was an music player and radio of some sort as he had seen many similar devices on almost all of the cars he had seen in his life. Some had a little fancier models while others had an old, bulky looking one with a big hole in them usualy. As he gazed at the device, he saw that there was an small blue pulsing orb that had an small triangle in it. As he pressed the button, he heard an extremely long, loud scream.

"FUCK ME!" He panted, startled by the sudden loud scream. He listened to the music for a while as it brought some deep feelings to him. It got the adrenaline flowing in him as he listened to the deep, loud boom of the music. It made made him feel somewhat aggressive as the musics tempo reached its height with a loud scream.

"THE GREAT SOUTHERN TRENDKILL!

That's right!

THE GREAT SOUTHERN TRENDKILL!" Boomed the voice of the music when suddently it turned from that aggressive high tempo screaming into a more softer, relaxing guitar solo.

The man turned off the music by pressing the blue pulsing square orb on the player.

The small black glass surface was now glowing blue with a red vector grid in it. He touched the surface again and heard an familiar sound of an engine struggling to start.

*Whomwhomwhomwhom* He had heard this sound from far too many cars during his lifetime.

*Whomwhomwhomwhom* To no avail.

*Whomwhom- "Could you just start, please?" The man said to particulary no one. -Wh-rrrrrrrr-wrooooommmm* The car sprang to life, the man feeling exhilarated from it.

As the man lightly pressed the gas pedal, the car started to roar and tremble just waiting someone to shift in the first gear an let the car blast off.

"Damn, what a nice car i found." The man said to himself as he raised his foot from the gas pedal. The car relaxed again and continued to maintain a stable purr.

"You know, i think im going to have some fun with this thing." The man stated to himself

"Im not a thing." Said a stern, commanding female voice out of nowhere, as the car turned off suddently.

"Who said that?" The man quickly shouted, grasping his old Browning Hi-Power from his pocket.

"I did." Said the voice again.

"Where are you? Stop hiding and show your self!" The man commanded the voice, gripping his pistol harder.

"I'm here, if you would look exactly 19.284 degrees to your right." The stern voice said again.

The man turned his head slightly towards his right and was looking at the thin screen with the green line.

"Now, could you give me your name?" The stern voice asked.

He blinked. He blinked twice. As he heard the female voice talk, the green line jumped up and down.

"I'm P-Philip, but eh-everyone calls me Phil." The man answered, stuttering slightly.

"Nice to meet you Phil, my name is Acid" Stated the now calmer, softer female voice.

"Acid?" The man repeated with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Artificial Central Intelligence Directive" The soft voice stated to Phil.

"Uhm... That's a mouthful" Phil replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thats why i prefer Acid for short." Giggled Acid's soft female voice again.

Phil was wondering what he should do when a question struck his head.

"So Acid, wheres your... umm.. you know, owner?"

"Owner?" Acid asked quizzically.

"I have never had one." Acid continued.

"Then how did you get here?" Phil asked suprised.

"I just... drove" Acid answered after a slight pause.

"Well, it looks like it. The condition of your tires are far beyond driven." Phil stated as he remembered in how bad shape the tires were.

"They will hold. They have held respectably so far." Acid confirmed.

"How far?" Phil asked.

"Approximately 1253375 Kilometers or 778811.1278 Miles" Confirmed Acid.

If Phil had been drinking something now, he would have spilled his drink everywhere.

"My god, how can you do that?"

"Why not?" Acid asked.

"You could have lost a tire, flipped over, crash into something and possibly die!" Phil shouted.

The white car got a slight red glow around the edges.

Phil noticed this and a serious look formed on his face.

"Oh, don't say that machines can blush too nowadays!" Phil shouted making the red glow around the edges grow bigger.

"Is it a bad thing?" Acid whispered with an even softer voice.

This made something in Phil's mind snap as the weirdnes crossed his limit.

"You know, fuck this! Fuck all of this! You just stay here or piss off! I'm leaving, NOW!" Phil yelled at the car as he started to march off, boiling with anger. He only could hear small sobs from the car before he was out of hearing range. After walking back to the old Chrysler Voyager, he sat on one of the Voyagers seats and allowed himself to cool off. After spending 5 Minutes Alone, cooling off, he jumped off from the old Voyager and again headed back home. As he was walking towards his home, he started to feel slight guilt growing inside him, but he managed to shrug it off. After an hour of walking, the guilt returned again, this time making Phil stop. He felt that he had mistreated the poor machine.

'But seriously, it's an machine, it shouldn't have any feelings.' He assured to himself.

As he looked behind him, the guilt was overpowering him.

'The poor machine was just trying to be friendly to me and i blew it.'

He started to walk back towards the pearl white car that he had shouted at before.

As he got to the white car few hours later, he saw that the door was still open, just the way he had left it.

"Hi Acid..." Phil said stopping next to the car, facing towards the now slightly darker blue monitor.

He could see that the power was still on, but Acid was just ignoring him, letting off a few small sobs from time to time.

"I'm sorry that i raged at you earlier today." He continued talking and noticed that the blue screen got just a little brighter.

The awkward silence continued for a few minutes.

"I... Forgive you." The soft female voice of Acid responded. Phil could sense that the voice was just barely holding up. Again Phil was confused.

'How the hell could a machine have feelings. This is beyond crazy.'

"You must be wondering how a machine can have feelings." Acid said, breaking the silence.

"How did you know?"

"I could see it in your face." Acid stated.

Phil quickly threw in a question.

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Yes, i have sensory equipment all over my chasis. I can create a 3D image of you and my relative surroundings."

The monitor quickly changed into a 3D live feed video of Phil standing next to the car, and back to the green line.

" Oh , okay. That's pretty neat."

A slight red hue again started to form around the edges of the car.

Phil gave a slightly concerned look at the monitor.

"Are you going to be angry at me again?" Acid asked with her soft voice that now had small traces of worry and fear in it.

"What, no!" Phil responded.

"Look, i was acting like a dick back then." Phil said as he remembered how he had raged at the car and hear the slight sobs behind him.

Phil suddently blurted out

"And i think it's kinda cute."

The slight red hue was turning into a definite red glow.

"It is?" Asked Acid with a light, gentle voice.

"Well, at least you're much sweeter than KITT from Knight Rider, that's for sure." Phil responded and saw the red glow growing even brighter.

"Oh sush you! You're flattering me." Acid radiated happiness with a small giggle. This made Phil feel much better too.

He also noticed that dark clouds were starting to gather in the sky.

"It's going to rain soon, do you have any place to stay overnight?" Phil asked.

"...No" Acid answered a little shyly.

This threw Phil a little off.

"You don't have any place to call home?"

"Well... The highways are a sort of home to me." Acid answered.

This made Phil facepalm.

"Is there something wrong?" Acid asked with a soft, caring voice.

Phil suddently asked her.

"Look, why don't you just come sleep in my home over the night?"

"In your home?" Acid asked.

"It's a big yellow house down the highway, next to an old gas station. You cant miss it."

"I know that house." Replied Acid.

"I have drove past it a few times during my travels."

"Good, well, go wait me at the house."

"So you are coming too?" Asked Acid quizzically.

"Yeah, i'll be there in a bit." Phil responded and started walking towards his home. He heared an loud roar and screeching behind him as a pearl white car blasted past him, off into the distance.

'Just how damn fast is that car?' He wondered as he only saw a glittering white spot off in the distance. The spot quickly started to grow bigger and bigger.

'What, is she comin back?' He tought to himself again.

"Just what is on that girls min-" He was cut off sentence talking to himself as the pearl white car threw itself into a sideways slide.

"Oh fuck, she's going to crash!" Paul yelled as the car was just meters away from crashing into him.

As Phil's life already started to flash past him, the passenger side door had opened and Phil was thrown into the car. The pearl white machine then spun around and was sliding backwards, closing into the old Voyager in speeds that were enough to leave only a fine red paste of Phil and a heap of junk metal of Acid if they would crash. Before the Cosworth was able to make contact with the old Voyager, it hitted the throtle and sent herself screaming down the road towards Phils home.

"What the hell was that all about?" Questioned the satrtled Phil.

"I tought that you might want a lift home, so i came back to pick you up." The red hue was still maintaining its place on her.

"You could have killed me!" Phil pressed her.

"Oh come on. I am not an amateur. I wouldn't crash into you." Acid giggled.

"Well, theres always the risk of a heart attack." Phil responded playfully.

"Don't worry your sweet little head over it." Now was Phil's turn to blush.

After a few minutes they got to Phils home which infact was the chop shop of the old gas station turned into a home. He opened his homes large door and let Acid roll in. She was scanning her surroundings a little nervously but welcomed the nice warmth of the garage. She saw a shining two wheeled motorcycle in the corner.

'An Aprilia RS-125' She tought to herself.

'Why would he be keeping something like that when he easily could get an bigger motorcycle with no problem.'

Acid continued to wonder.

'Guess it holds sentimental value.' She shrugged it off.

Phil quickly cut her flow of toughts.

"So Acid, what do you think?"

"I love it here. It's nice and warm and cozy..." She listed off all the things she could think of at that moment. All the things she didn't have for over two centuries. And now, one day, she was given the luxury of having a roof over herself and a warm place where to sleep for the night.

"...Thank you Phil." She finaly said.

"Hey, no problem." Phil replied with a grin on his face.

Phil was getting dowsy.

"Well, im off to sleep."

"If anything is troubling you, just call me."

"Thanks Phil." Acid thanked again.

Phil then pulled a huge warm blanket over the Ford, leaving only the bumper and windshield visible. Lastly, he landed a quick kiss on the car, making the whole pearl white car to get a red tint like it would be glowing hot.

"... Thank you..." Acid said with a voice so quiet that even she with her sensory systems had hard time hearing it. She then drifted off into sleep, all the lights in her dashboard slowly turning off one by one. The last thing that remained on was the blue monitor, the green line trembilng slightly as she left off a small sigh. Finaly the blue monitor darkened off and she was completely asleep.


End file.
